What is a Father?
by HufflepuffFinder
Summary: As Artemis gets a English assignment for Father's Day asking her what her father means to her, she reminises on her childhood and past as being the daughter of a leading League of Shadows assassin, Sportsmaster. One-shot. R&R. Pretty please review?


"What is a Father?"

**Heey. Yeah, this is just a one-shot I decided to do today because I'm bored and I'm still in pajamas even though it's like noon… so yeah. After Artemis gets her last English assignment at Gotham Academy on what her father means to her, she puts in her thought on what a father is… and her own father, Sportsmaster. R&R, people. Oh, btw, this is told in First POV, Artemis. :3 Also, the italics if you can see them is Artemis's actual report, haha.**

As I tapped my fingers against my desk in Ms. Reynolds's English 3 class, I looked out the window to see the spring sun beckoning me to come out. Finals were in two weeks, and according to our young English teacher, we had one last "hurrah" to end our junior year. "Your assignment is," she seemed to pace around the front of the chalkboard, "is quite simple. You will write a 1,000 word essay on what your father means to you. Since it's almost Father's Day, we will mail these to your fathers' residences. Any questions?" Artemis sighed. Great. More crap about fathers.

Every single year, it seemed that I had to do some stupid project or craft at the end of the year for this holiday. U had to draw, write poems, and make little presents out of glue and popsicle sticks ever since grade school. I made them, of course, but in the end she just threw them away. Because my father isn't really a father. He was a monster. Most of the other kids at Gotham Academy had fathers because most of the kids were snotty little rich brats. As the bell rang, I grabbed the rubric and went to my locker to go to my second home, as in the Cave.

I was the first one there, because Gotham Academy got out earlier than most of the schools the others went to. I scanned the rubric and got out my excuse for a laptop. "What is a father?" I asked myself. I pondered and went deep into my memories as I started typing.

"_What My Father Means to Me"_

_By Artemis Crock_

_What exactly is a father? A couple words pop into my head. Caring, adoring, always there for his children and family. A father goes to baseball games with his children and if he catches a foul ball, he gives it to his child. He takes them out to get treats when the child is sad. He takes pictures of his family to work and shows them off to co-workers to brag about his amazing family. He would take a bullet, push one out of danger, just to make sure his children are safe. A father tucks his children in at night and tells them he loves them. _

_ My father is the exact opposite. He was neither loving nor caring. My father seemed to be the devil himself, a monster from hell. What he did to my sister and I was pure torture and for his own good. He was abusive, and the man just wanted us, two young fragile girls, to be his weapons. When we were put to his tests and games and we did not succeed, we were beaten. If we cried or called out for help, that did not stop him. We were just hurt even more until we stopped. These dark twisted games were evil, as we were trained to do unspeakable things. He has hurt so many people. Innocent, kind, people. He crippled my mother. Because of him, my sister left me at an early age. I was left alone with him for quite a long time until my mother returned from prison. He then left me and joined my sister in death-defying events. My father does not deserve to live because of the things he had done in his past. I do not wish my be my father's daughter. So, what does my father mean to me? Nothing. He is worthless, and I do not love him._

Artemis proof-read through her essay, as a single tear fell from her eye. Most of the team had some daddy-issues, but none of them as she could tell had an assassin as a father. She stared at the computer screen as she held her index finger on the backspace button. She began to write again. This project was going to be another "little white lie." It wouldn't hurt; nobody knew about her or her past. As tears streamed down her face, Artemis's nimble fingers began typing, _My father is a caring man who would give up his life for me…_

**There we have it! Please review and read, and whatnot. Also, if you don't mind, check out my other story, "Ghost." Thanks, and have a dandy day people of Fanfiction :3**

**~peacelovebackstroke**


End file.
